


The Replacement

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, alternating other timelines, multiuniverse jumping, semi-explicit content, valkyrie dips herself too deep in a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: She only had one job, but Valkyrie couldn’t resist leaving this timeline just yet. He’s not her Loki, but there’s a slit in his eyes and a quirk of his smile that tells her to forget about it. Just for tonight. Or tomorrow, and maybe the week after.





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic that followed the vibes of the song, "Young God" and pulled up this dirty and twisted short. [blushes] Sorry about that.

 

> _He says, "Ooh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends_
> 
> _I'm a king and you're a queen and we will stumble through heaven_
> 
> _If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes_
> 
> _I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight"/_
> 
> _And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_
> 
> _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds- Young God [Halsey]_

She only had one job, but Valkyrie couldn’t resist leaving this timeline just yet. He’s not _her Loki_ , but there’s a slit in his eyes and a quirk of his smile that tells her to forget about it. Just for tonight. Or tomorrow, and maybe the week after.

It’s probably one of the worst timelines that she’s seen of him, but it’s one that has what she needs.

The Scepter.

The Tesseract.

Both of them so conveniently placed right under her nose and she’s been in Loki’s good graces enough to be trusted near it.

“Do you like what you see?” Loki’s hands caress Valkyrie’s bare hips and places a kiss on her shoulder.

Valkyrie looks down from the high-point view of New York City.

“Why did you choose this place?” Valkyrie leans back into his touch. “The whole building doesn’t seem like your taste.”

“Hmm?” Valkyrie can feel a smile spread over her shoulder. “And what do _you_ know about my taste?” His hands skim up her sides and rests behind her shoulders.

“I’ve been a companion to _many_ men and women like yourself.”

“I beg your pardon?” His grip loosens.

“It’s a compliment,” she giggles, “but they all prefer their luxuries to a _certain taste_. For instance,” Valkyrie turns around and faces Loki. His hollow worn-out eyes give her a faint sparkle of interest to her words. Valkyrie slides her hands up and wind them around his neck. “Open windows would show you hold interest with the public. That you’re always available. The minimal decor says that your wealth isn’t something to boast about. Neither of the two sound true to yourself.”

“What makes you think I don’t care about the public?” His eyes narrow as a small smile spreads upward.

He’s challenging her, again. A favorite game of his that got her in his favor in the first place.

“You care as much as their king should, but do any of their problems truly concern you?” Valkyrie tilts her head. “Do you stay up late working out solutions to anything discussed earlier?”

A slight twitch of Loki’s lips tell her that she might have hit a nerve. Not enough for him to say anything, but enough to tell her to switch topics.

“Anyway, you never answered my question. Why did you pick this building to live in?” Valkyrie takes his hand and leads them back to the bed.

She leans against the headboard as Loki sinks lower into the contours of her body.

“Clever girl,” Loki dips and places a kiss in the hollow of her neck. “You’re right about this not being something I would pick first.” Loki slips his hand underneath and pulls her closer. “I picked this tower because it’s my trophy.” He smiles. “This building belonged to Stark. You could call it a sort of meeting place for his team, _The Avengers_ , he would call it. I wanted it, because he can’t have it.”

“Childish,” Valkyrie breathes. Her smile concealing the jab his words made.

It would be foolish of her to tell herself this isn’t Loki.

It is. It’s a Loki that got what he wished for. One who won the battle too quickly. That was a bit more clever, a bit more deranged, and perhaps dangerous.

“Hmm, quite,” His kiss deepens and flicks his tongue out.

“Did this _Stark_ strike a nerve with you?” Valkyrie pulls Loki back and looks into his eyes.

Something tells her to leave it be, but she never earned The Grandmaster, or anyone’s favor keeping boundaries. Anyway, a small part of her hopes Loki would open up like he used to with her.      

Her hand reaches up and brushes through his dark hair while her other thumb skims over his cheekbone. Loki closes his eyes and sighs. She wonders if he’s more focused on her touch rather than to listen to what she is saying until his eyes open.

“He didn’t earn my respect, if that’s what you mean,” Loki’s eyes sharpen. “Not like you.” Loki moves his hand up and cups her breast. Valkyrie’s breath hitches when his head dips back down and circles around a perked nipple. “I wouldn’t abuse that, my dear,” Loki says weakly with a tone that suggests his words are not as unwavering as he wants her to believe.   

A slight smile of satisfaction breaks through Valkyrie. She can tell he’s wound tightly around her.     

Literally, actually.

At some point in their conversation, she has her hips pinning his to the bed. One arm is twined around his and their fingers interlocking. His other arm, is wrapped around the middle of her back and digging sharply into her soft skin. He places greedy kisses to her side as she finishes up the last of her ride and rolls her hips vigorously.  

The voice in her head warning her she’s walking on a thin rope is drowned out at the state of bliss his low growls sing to her in her ears.

“A divine taste you are every time,” Loki’s voice rumbles. “I wouldn’t even know where to star-Ah,” Loki moans at the little trick her hips make.

When he, too, comes down from his high, he unwinds himself from her and brings her down to his chest.

“You never cease to satisfy me, Valkyrie.” Loki’s hand slips down her arm and he mindlessly brushes his fingers over her tattoo. “I have to wonder if I do the same for you. Do I please such an exquisite and lithe warrior like yourself?”

Valkyrie frowns slightly at that thought. A pang in her chest knows the truth.

He will never be enough for her, and he can never know why.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Valkyrie rests her chin over his chest and smirks.

A small disappointed sigh escapes Loki before he pulls himself together and brushes back a lock of hair over her ear. Her silver tongue could never outwit his no matter how sweet her voice sound to him.

“I can only wish I did more!” He pulls her up and gives her a tender kiss.

His thoughts are interrupted, when his door opens hastily.

“Your Highness,” Ebony Maw calls.

“What?” Loki quickly sits himself up, nearly pushing Valkyrie off before she picks up her balance and shifts to the side. “Is that any way to present yourself in front of a lady?” Loki’s sharp glare pierces at Thanos’s henchman.

The elder holds back a sneer Valkyrie’s way and instead gives a low bow.

“My apologies. Though, I wouldn’t be interrupting you if it weren’t important.”  

Loki steps out of his bed, not showing any shame for his lack of modesty and lets his clothing materialize on.

“And what is that?” He challenges.

Ebony scowls. Too typical for him to give little care for anything. “We have your military waiting for your command. It’s been nearly an hour and I’m tired of reminding them to hold still.”

Loki huffs and reaches for the Scepter. “They’re more than capable to wait longer, if needed.” Loki mutters.

“Of course,” Ebony humors him.

Valkyrie stands by Loki’s side dressed and wearing her armor. Loki gives her one look over and uses some seidr to adjust her dishevelment. He holds out his hand for her.

“After you, my dear.”

A part of her wants to recoil. She hoped she could have distracted him long enough to delay the inevitable. No thanks to Thanos’s stupid suck up, she needs to take his hand with a look of pleasure etched on her face. It’s her own fault for not acting quicker and just snatching the stones unnoticed.  

* * *

“Another city, another victory.” Loki pulls Valkyrie closer to his side and gives a gentle tug on her ear between his teeth. “Humans are slowly being more reasonable and giving in to my request. It’s only a matter of time before they all kneel.” Valkyrie clings on to Loki’s silk voice. It’s the only thing keeping her from bending over and screaming.

She keeps her face composed and indifferent to everything, but she wants nothing more than to retch on this very ground.

She hates herself. More than she normally does for staying this long and letting things get out of hand. And for what? So she could spend a little bit more time with a copy.

Everything she sees. From the flames to the soldiers ushering out helpless victims scream out this is her fault. She’s no better than the vile hag, Hela, for allowing such an awful thing to happen.  

 _And was it all worth it?_ The voice of Loki hisses in her head.

Valkyrie holds back her emotions climbing up and swallows.

“What’s the matter?” Loki’s cool thumb brushes over her cheekbone. His lips quickly peck over her cheek. “Something’s upset you?” He frowns.

“No,” Valkyrie forces a smile. “I’m only taking in the promising look this whole site gives me.”

Loki’s chest rumbles deep.

“My sweet, I can only promise the best.”

Valkyrie leans into his touch but finds little enjoyment, anymore.

Her brain is no longer clouded and she’s not going to drown out her commanding thought.

Today is the day she leaves without another glance back. She needs to set her timeline right for hers and Loki’s sake. Letting him live like this is only a disgrace to who he could become.

The message she prepared ahead of time can only inform him, but she knows it won’t soothe the rage that will inevitably come. And the followed heartbreak.

* * *

_“This is for everyone’s good and if you have as much self-preservation and hostility for Thanos as I know you do, you will leave Earth immediately and seek your brother’s aid. You both will need each other for the impending Ragnarok.”_

Loki calmly sets the automated recording down. Any normal circumstance, he would be furious. He would let this whole building crumble to the ground and walk away unharmed. All he can do is sit himself down and think.

He knew all along the Valkyrie was too good to be true. No servant to Odin would easily turn their loyalty away. He only waited. The look of desire her eyes would shift to the Tesseract and he hoped it would. She could relieve the burden he gave himself and he can move on without any guilt of giving Thanos such a destructive piece.  

And then there was the other half of him.

The one that didn’t care if she stayed. That begged for her to cling to him a bit longer. So that maybe he could have a Queen for himself. Someone to worship, look to for kinship, and maybe one day rightfully love. Someone to fill in the hole in his heart he stupidly tore up himself.

 

 

> _He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges_
> 
> _I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon_
> 
> _There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs_
> 
> _And if you wanna go to heaven you, should fuck me tonight"-Young God [Halsey]_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  
> 


End file.
